New to This
by Keep.Film.Alive
Summary: Hulk really had it out for Steve today, Tony was concerned so he just wanted to check up on him. It's not his fault Steve was laying pretty much naked in all his glory on his bed, of course he's going to stare.


New to This

Pairing: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers (Avengers)

Steve slammed the door behind him and peeled the towel off of his waist, tossing it on the foot of the bed. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his spare pair of briefs from his bag and slipped into them. Normally, the beds in these sleep over rooms at central base were moderately uncomfortable, but after the day that he's had with the Avengers, it felt like a cloud against his tense back and the stiff blankets never felt softer on his skin. He placed the blanket oddly, covering his lower half but twisting it so it lays to the side of his top half, holding the corner to the cover to his cheek with his bicep as he stretches his arm up and under his head. His other hand rested on his belly, still moist from the shower he just took.

His eyes closed, he was finally able to relax and take a nap. The attack that took place today was brutal and Hulk was much more angry and reckless than normal, Steve had the wounds to prove it, seems Hulk had it out for him for some reason today.

The door opened shortly after Steve had finally drifted off, Tony stood still after he realized Steve was asleep and contemplated coming back later. Instead, he wound up just staring in awe at how beautiful and perfect Steve's body was and how much more it was when it was still wet from the shower he took. He looked so sweet and innocent in his sleep, breathing faintly, his belly and chest raising up slightly with every inhale and falling deeply with every exhale.

Tony closed the door behind him and tried to control his urge to violate the poor guy's innocence. Steve flinched when the door closed, his eyes fluttered open and he calmly turned his head to see the older/younger man leaning on the door, watching him contently.

Steve smiled.

"Hey Tony." Said name smiled back and looked down.

"Hey Steve."

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, concern washing over his face.

"No, I mean, yeah, I'm fine. I just had a question, but then I realized you were half naked and sleeping right in front of me so I decided to just watch you sleep instead… In a totally non-creepy way, of course." Steve sighed in relief.

"Okay, okay, so what's the question?" Tony took a deep breath and tilted his head back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and crossing his feet as he leaned against the door.

"Ohhhh, well, I guess uh… How did you get into such incredible shape?" Steve laughed deeply and turned his face away.

"Well, it's a funny thing really, about seventy years ago, your dad gave me this juice, he told me it was grape juice with a little kick, and then I turned into this. But hey, I think you have a swell figure yourself, Tony, you're pretty buff… I guess." Tony smiled and crossed his arms, he enjoyed moments like this with Steve. Sadly, Cap caught on to him and his shifty body language and gave him a serious look. "Really, Tony, why are you here?"

Tony pushed himself off the door and walked up to his friend, sitting on the edge of the bed with him.

"Had some close calls today. I was really worried about you. Bruce is really upset that he turned on you back there, he really wants to apologize but he's too ashamed to look at you so he's a bit preoccupied with figuring out the best way to go about this." Tony leaned back and placed his hands at his sides for support.

"I don't blame him, he should know that. I'll just be more careful around the Hulk for now on, easy as that. He doesn't have to beat himself up for something he had no control over." Tony hummed and kept his gaze at the door he had entered through. Steve jolted when a calloused hand slipped under the blanket and kneaded at his calf.

"Still. I was really worried about you. And it won't be that easy, if he turns on you like that again, I may have to resort to-" Tony stopped when he felt the hand that was on Steve's belly now on his own hand, wrapping it's fingers around his. Tony looked over his shoulder to Steve, who was looking away with a very soft blush building on his cheeks, neck and shoulders. He knew what this was about. They never did finish that talk they had the other day. "Steve, did you ever decide what you wanted to do?"

"N-no… No I haven't."

"Do you think you could decide now? You're making this very hard…. Among other things." Tony smiled and looked Steve over again.

"I don't know. I mean, you just…" The air went silent between the two. Tony knew it would be completely different for Steve, he's still having issues adjusting to the new century he woke up in but now he's bugging him with this? Steve's never even been with a woman, it's not like Steve doesn't have feelings for Tony, he just has no idea how to act on them and doesn't want to make a fool of himself. Tony's such a playboy, he's used to flirting and going through women like an assembly line, but Steve's never had his first kiss, let alone a first dance. But Tony's always had his back, maybe not at first, but now they're closer than they ever thought they could be. Tony makes Steve feel things he's never felt before, Tony's the only man that's ever made him have butterflies in his belly, Tony's the one who's stayed with him for hours trying to catch him up on what's happened between his time and now and is the only one who was patient enough to sit there and help him learn how to use these new technologies like cell phones and computers and these complicated televisions, and money in a plastic card? This whole time, it's been Tony. This whole time… "Tony."

Steve sat up and rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

"You're different, you know that? You're genuinely a good man, a gentleman with only goodness in your heart and that's what makes you stand out. Maybe I'm not a good choice for you, maybe I'll just end up corrupting you, and if that's the case then I don't want to be with you. You're just so special to me, Steve." Their hands squeezed together tightly and Tony continued rubbing Steve's thigh soothingly.

The blonde man looked up finally, his face dangerously close to Tony's. His eyes locked on Tony's lips for a few moments and scanned up to his eyes. The anticipation was killing Stark, he'd been waiting for his answer for almost a week now and he was only an inch away from finally knowing. Steve's gut clenched and his breath shook, completely unaware that he was slowly leaning closer. When it finally hit him, it was too late, Tony's lips were pressed against his. Stark twisted his body and clasped his hands on both of Steve's cheeks, thanking Odin and whatever other god that was listening for finally granting his wish. Normally he didn't pray or ask a higher power for anything, until Thor came into his life, he never believed in a higher power, but Steve was a special case. He'd longed for Steve's lips on his for about a year now, fantasized about running his hand down his body and raking his fingers through his hair, desired to violate and corrupt his clean mind with the things he wants to do to him in bed… but he'll be nice for now.

Tony pressed Steve back, twisting with him to use his body as a weight to hold him down as he proceeded with kissing the virgin lips beneath his own and playing with the blonde locks that brushed against his forehead. It took a while before Steve really started kissing back, his bottom lip quivered and his breath hitched in his throat, Tony loved it. He couldn't help himself, Steve was writhing under him, letting out little groans as their bodies gently rubbed together, of course Tony was going to break at some point. Tony's hand began to wonder. It softly traced Steve's jaw, neck and collar bone in one, slow, lingering touch, pulling an eager moan out of the Captain. Next, the large hands rubbed down the mostly dry chest heaving up and down, carrying Tony's body with it, and grazed briefly over Steve's nipple.

Steve gasped, "Tony-", he blushed harder when he felt his groin growing hotter and rubbing against his underwear as it hardened. What if Tony noticed? He hesitated in the kiss when he thought of Tony's reaction. That wouldn't end well. At all.

But Tony was preoccupied with other things at the moment. The man on top hooked is free arm under Steve's neck to pull him closer, almost immediately, both of Steve's arms wrapped around Tony's back and neck, almost like a reflex. Tony slipped the tip of his tongue past his lips and gave a small lick to Steve's bottom lip. The shaking mouth opened just a sliver and welcomed Tony's tongue into his wet cavern. Steve's hips wriggled around in absolute pleasure from all of the teasing touches, the wet, hot muscle that was now wrestling with his own, and having Tony holding him so tightly while he was practically naked, all of these things were so new to him and happening all at once, the one thing he never expected to make him finally climax was when Tony kissed up his jaw and took his ear lobe into his mouth.

With just a little nip and a suck, emphasized with a flick of his tongue, Steve pulled tightly at Tony's shirt, gasping and groaning loudly as his whole body shuddered in Tony's arms.

Steve lay still when the orgasm finally filtered through and gazed, wide eyed, up at the ceiling. Stark had completely frozen as well, lobe still clamped between his teeth.

Moments passed silently until the lobe was finally let go and the man on top pulled back enough to prop himself up.

"Steve?" Said name breathed deeply and glanced away, eyes still wide in shock. "Did you just…?"

There was no answer.

"Steve, don't make me look down there."

Still no answer.

Tony pulled back the covers gently and smirked when he saw the mess in Steve's whitey tighties.

"Oh my…" Steve yanked the covers back over his groin and flipped on his side.

"I told you-"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just didn't think… Well… I guess I was kind of hoping for something along those lines, but I just wasn't expecting-"

"Well it happened, alright?" Tony smiled proudly and kissed Steve's shoulder.

"It's okay Steve. I'm not making fun of you or anything, I promise. Look," Tony reached down to the foot of the bed and grabbed the previously used towel, "let's clean you up, alright? I promise, this stays between you and I. Scouts honor." A deep sigh was made before a hand reached up and took the towel, shoving it down his underwear for a few moments and back down onto the floor. He was too upset to care about where the dirty thing landed. But the anger didn't last long because the lights had gone out and Tony climbed back into bed with him, pulling the covers over both of them, and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.

They spooned silently. A trail of small kisses played out on the back of his neck before Tony finally pressed his face into his skin and took a deep breath before dozing off. That was such a nice nap for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaaaa yeah. Thank you all for reading, I know it was crap, not really a Captain America fan, but when you put Steve next to Tony, it all just feels right, right? Right. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
